pokemonfakemonfandomcom-20200213-history
Émile Caldecutt
Émile Dakota Caldecutt, PhD., BSE., BAPSY.; known formally by his code name Looker and Radiant Ace by the gamblers at the Veilstone Game Corner. He was created by the Pokémon Company and is a figment of my imagination. He is a main character in the story, Stanford; first appearing in chapter 21. He is named after the famous French writer and critic whom used naturalism, Émile Zola or possibly Jean-Jacques Rousseau's novel, Émile: or, On Education. His name is pronounced ay-MEEL and it is the French form of Aemilius which is from Latin, meaning "rival". Note: *PhD = Doctor in Philosophy, for law and to be a police officer *BSE = Bachelor of Science in Education, for fun *BAPSY = Bachelor of Arts or Science in Psychology, for psychology Characterization He is known for being slightly eccentric (as labelled by Stanford), always in a rush, somewhat befuddled, being clumsy, and coming up with odd excuses (as in DP130, when he investigates what happened to the train; he comes back saying "Oh, sorry I'm late. I was just enjoying the beautiful scenery", something like that). He also tends to lie a little, probably to cover up what he was really doing (like in DP130 again, he comes up with a lame excuse: "Things like ordering the wrong number of lunch boxes or being in a rush after almost missing the train because I couldn't find my wallet... ...didn't happen of course."). He has a sweet heart and is known for sharing, even with Team Rocket. He is known for being a good cook, cooking almost anything anyone can think of. He claims to have looked through thousands of cookbooks in his lifetime. He can also make wine and beer. His real (first) name is revealed in chapter 22. It is shown that he quite likes Jade, despite him being related to her. He also tends to suffer from some extreme sleepwalking, accidentally knocking over Stanford; despite not realising who he was. In DP136, it is shown that he is quite good at beating up Galactic grunts. He is an excellent spy, having all sorts of gadgets. He has suffered bouts of depression, for years (at least ten): first time is from when he moved away from Cassidy (that was at least six) and after his other girlfriend, Cecilia died from AIDS (that was at least four). For a year he wrote to Cassidy but with no reply. He assumed she was dead, so he moved on but never forgot about her. He is a bit of a romantic and is known for having some one-night stands with three different women (his cousin Mitternacht, Cynthia and a hooker; for the last one, he was forced to go along with it otherwise they would have figured out that he was a cop). Biography He was born on February 15, 1972 to Siôr and Lucinda Caldecutt. He lived in London, Britain for awhile until he got his girlfriend pregnant. He was forced to move to Littleroot Town because of this mistake. They vowed to let their son keep his last name just in case if he ever wanted to look for him. His son was adopted by his brother and sister-in-law. That son is named Stanford. During that time, he trained hard everyday to become a Pokémon trainer. His father told he could only become a Pokémon trainer if he could prove it. He was able to prove it and started off with a Croagunk and a Meowth. Pokémon he has Diseases he suffers from He has a very embarrassing secret, he accidentally broke his penis (not going to say how just yet). Every time he urinates, it hurts. Even if Stan asks him to go to the doctor, he refuses, mainly because he thinks they won't do anything. He tends to sleepwalk (as mentioned above), sometimes even doing odd actions in his sleep. Little does he know this isn't sleepwalking, but automatism; basically, the person is unaware of what he or she is doing. Hence, he had no idea what he was doing when he accidentally knocked down Stanford. Other things he's good at He claims he's a good cook (as mentioned above). Even though the others say he is, but he think he's really not. But that's just how he is. He can also do wood craft, paint, and swim. He says he was trained to look for microexpressions; basically small, involuntary movements of the mouth, etc. He claims that he has looked through hundreds of thousands of photos for hours on end. He is fluent in German (other than English). He can somewhat speak Japanese, Spanish, Russian, Romanian, Finnish, French, Norwegian, Swedish and Danish. (The International Police were very hard on him! He had to!) Weapons Main: Weapons used in Stanford Glock pistols are his main weapon of choice, however he uses SIGs, a Taser, a medieval replica longsword and a knife. He also has a flamethrower and a gigantic rifle (both unknown as to what models they are); however, it's unknown whether this is true or not. Relatives Stanford is his son, while Marie is his sister-in-law; Jade is his niece because she is the daughter of his brother. Jasper is his grandchild. Apparently he named Stanford himself while Cassidy named his middle name, Cass. His father is Siôr, or Prof. Rowan (Caldecutt) (note: Rowan is Siôr's middle name) while his uncle is Samuel, or Prof. Oak. Though he hasn't said anything, it is quite possible/probable he is related to Prof. Birch and Prof. Elm. He descended from King Louis VXI of France and Duke of Wellington, but it's not specified which though, possibly the first. He's possibly related to other royalty, too. He has a cousin named Mitternacht, whom is the former champion of Hoenn. He challenged her to a battle at the Pokémon League but he ended up losing. Relations with others Women His first girlfriend was named Cassidy, but sadly, he had to move away from her. He hadn't had sex in about 10 years, until Cecilia came along. She apparently seduced him and he had sex with her. She sadly died because of AIDS (he tested negative, which means it was a different sex partner than him). He really did love her and almost ended his life because of this. Rico came and saved him, and he realised that he actually has people that really do care about him; like Rico and his boss (even though he doesn't show it). He briefly liked Jade in DP150 and briefly in the story, until he found out she was his niece. He also likes Cynthia but he found out she was married. ---- With family He has a really good relationship with his brother and father. Except for a few squabbles, they get along just fine. He has a good relationship with his cousin, Mitternacht, despite being defeated by her. He doesn't have a real good relationship with his mother however, because she divorced and ran off. He hasn't heard from her since. ---- Friends His (best) friends are: Rico (his cop partner and best friend), Cynthia, Lucian, Byron, Professor Oak, Prof. Elm, Prof. Birch, Norman, Wattson, Ty, Palmer, Dahlia, Argenta, Darach, Caitlin, Thorton and the Nurse Joy that works on Mount Coronet. He is acquaintances with various others. Sexual relations/back story He is easily aroused even by women he doesn't even know. His first time having a sexual relationship with anyone was Cassidy. However, both sets of parents were wondering why she was pregnant. They both had to accede that he had gotten her pregnant. This forced him to have to move away from her. He never met Stan until he was at least 5 years old, but that was very briefly. Mainly because his mother had divorced his father and Gage was forced to stay with his mother (in London). He had been separated from his brother for about 18 years (about the time when Stan moved out), then Gage moved out from his mother's house. However, Stan joined Team Galactic and never heard from him again. The second time he has a sexual relationship was with his cousin, Mitternacht. He was about 23 at the time, and she was 17. Despite the age difference, she wanted to have sex with him. It was mainly a condolence since she defeated him at the Pokémon League. Her parents never found out because she never got pregnant. It was a one night stand and he currently denies having sex with her. The third is probably with his deceased girlfriend, Cecilia. She apparently seduced him and he seduced her. She reminded him of Cassidy, except the fact that Cecilia had blonde hair. She was extremely beautiful and this caused him to ejaculate in his pants several times. However, Cecilia wasn't faithful. She had several sex partners and she later died of AIDS. This caused him to go into a deep depression. He had about enough and he almost ended his life until Rico stopped by his house and saved him. He then realised that he had a life and that people truly did care about him. His fourth is with a hooker that forced him to have sex. Though he enjoyed it, it just wasn't the same as with Cecilia and Cassidy. He noticed how it didn't hurt, it was because she used a mix of two drugs (the other one is unknown). (This maybe in SnazzyShipping later, but Cynthia fell in love with him and he had sex with her, but he denies this, too.) Comparisons with other characters/people He is very similar to the CSI: NY's Detective Mac Taylor (played by Gary Sinise). In fact, Gary Sinise is his hero. His favourite show is CSI: NY (and his favourite song is the theme song to the show - Baba O'Riley). See right. Jake matched his intelligence with Dr. Spencer Reid (played by Matthew Gray Gubler) of Criminal Minds. Rico somewhat compared him to Sherlock Holmes and Rico being John Watson. Holmes is famous for his intellectual prowess and is renowned for his skillful use of astute observation, deductive reasoning and forensic skills to solve difficult cases. This is Émile landed the name "Looker" by Cassidy, Rico and Jake. His Vicodin addiction was compared to Gregory House's (played by Hugh Laurie) of House. Émile in specific chapters Moved here: Émile in stories Category:Characters Category:Characters I have edited Category:Émile Category:Caldecutt family Category:Featured Articles Category:Characters with Toxicroak